A New Dawn, A New Granger
by michellejeannemarie
Summary: Hermione Granger has revamped her wardrobe and her attitude and is now faced to be the new Head Girl along side Draco Malfoy. She attempts to control her growing liking for Malfoy, as Malfoy fixes a bet that he can get Hermione to fall in love with him. Set after the year after the Battle of Hogwarts. I know it's an awful summary, please R&R. Rated T because I like to swear :')
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Dawn, A New ****Day**** Granger **

**A/N: This is my first story so hope you like it! Let's see how things go but I'm hoping to update every 2 or 3 weeks if things go to plan.**

**I've rated it T cause I don't always notice that I'm swearing all the time, and I use a bit of taboo language along the way... And if your really religious, please don't take offence to all the 'Oh God's and 'Jesus's – I'm and athiest and I don't notice myself doing it half the time.**

**There we go. Think that's all the drawly admin stuff out of the way.**

**I think the current title is just gonna be a working title – don't really like it but I'm crap at titles so don't shoot me for that one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any writings by J.K. Rowling or any part of the Harry Potter franchise. All characters and Harry Potter references are courtesy of J.K. Rowling and her brilliant mind.**

*** Hermione POV ***

I finished writing the last sentence of my History of Magic essay, a handsome tawny owl flew towards my bedroom window. I glanced at the creature through my peripheral vision, doing a double take and rushing to open the window in a flurry, saw the owl gracefully land on my desk. I pushed my essay and quill to one side and as soon as I'd take the letter from the bird's leg, it was off back to the owlery in Scotland. My Hogwarts letter was thicker and heavier this year compared to every other year, because this year, along with the lists of book I would need, came a congratulatory letter confirming that I had been made Head Girl. I just stood there stunned as I turned the Head Girl badge over in my fingers, feeling responsibility weigh down on me as well as the shiny metal.

I quickly scanned the letter, and stopped suddenly. I read the same sentence over and over again, at least seven or eight times. The realisation finally hit me and I was a little bit shocked to say the least. With eyebrows raised, I admitted to myself that Draco Malfoy, of all people, would be Head Boy along side me this year. God help me.

For years he'd despised me! He'd called me ghastly things (I dare not say it usually, but 'mudblood'), teased me on my appearances, attitude, and aptitude for learning, and constantly reminded that my best friend happened to be the one person he blamed for seeing his father put behind bars. I hated him and everything he stood for. How could I even hope to be a responsible and adequate role model to younger students if I was working with the one person I can't stand?!

That evening when I told my parent's the news, I didn't dare mention who the Head Boy, they already had heightened opinions of him from my avid rantings. I was slightly wary about the start of term only being a mere month away as I reread the letter to make sure I hadn't misinterpreted something.

For the last two weeks of the summer holidays, I went, as usual, to the Burrow to meet Harry and the Weasleys. A week into my stay, Ginny and I decided to visit Diagon Alley before going as a group. I say Ginny and I, it was really Ginny's idea that happened to be thrust upon me so I couldn't get out of it. We were to go shopping for "a complete new wardrobe, cause 'Mione, you need a new style" and a hair cut for the both of us. It was Ginny's opinion that with responsibility needed to be a whole new Hermione; more mature, more sophisticated, and less nerdy, frizzy-haired bookworm.

We took the Flew Network to Diagon Alley and Ginny dragged me away from Flourish and Blotts and to all her favourite clothe stores. She made me go straight to the changing rooms as she passed skinny jeans and skirts and shirts and tees over the door for me to try on. I ended up buying two pairs of skinny jeans, one pair high-waisted and the other acid wash; an A-line skirt that reminded me of the netball skirts I used to wear in primary school; a dress that shorter than anything I had ever worn in my life and a selection of zip hoodies, shirts, and graphic tees with some muggle bands that I'd heard of plastered on the front, to name but a few.

We went to Madam Malkin's to avoid the long waiting that we could've expected if we'd gone tow days later with the rest of the Weasleys and Harry, and spent considerably less time than either of us could ever have thought, so went straight to the newly-opened hair salon.

It looked as if the hair dresser, who was called Kendra, was going to cry when she removed the serum that I'd charmed into my unmanageable looks that morning to tame it down. Kendra composed herself and said she had a plan to make my hair "manageable, but it'll be sexy and sophisticated at the same time, yeah?". I was, without a doubt, wary but obliged all the same.

As Kendra washed and disentangled my hair, I asked Ginny exactly why I needed a whole new look. She looked at me, bewildered for a moment, looking for a reply, and simply said, "It seemed like the right time for a treat and a change." I didn't question her any more as I looked at her sly smirk.

An hour later, yes, my hair really did take an hour to tame, I didn't expect anything minutely similar to the result. I know had straightened elbow-length hair with honey highlights which was layered to make it full and bouncy. I was stressing over how long it was going to take to even keep it marginally straight every day, but Kendra gave me a few simple instructions and it really couldn't have been easier.

As I walked back through the familiar back streets of Diagon Alley, I glanced at each shop window to take a look at the girl who walked along. I liked what I saw, it was a new me. A pretty, eighteen year old student, with bouncy, **straight** hair wearing new, fitted clothes and a dash of make-up. Ginny was right; it's nice to have a change, and a fresh beginning. A new dawn, a new Granger.

Apart from the very epitome of my loathing that was Draco Malfoy, I was looking forward to what the next academic year was going to hold in store for me.

**A/N: Sorry for such a boring first chapter. I know it's really wordy and there was next to no dialogue but please review with tips and tell me what you didn't like. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. This is my first proper story so hopefully you guys like it! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Going for Granger**

**A/N: Hope the first chapter was ok. Please keep reviewing so I know how to improve – it's all really helpful,**

**Disclaimer: I own none of dis Harry Potter shiz and, regretfully. I'm not J.K. Rowling.**

*** Hermione POV ***

As I boarded the train, ticket in hand, I said goodbye to Ron and Harry who headed to one end of the train while I went to the front to go sit in the Head's compartment and wait for Malfoy. I'd prepared rounds schedules for both the train and the corridors for the first month already because I knew there was no hope in hell that Malfoy would do such meticulous planning. I'd assumed he'd be late, probably drawling to his Slytherin cronies about summer or snakes, or something Slytherin-y.

I sat down and took out my iPod, a muggle device that allowed you to listen to music - my parents had got me for my birthday the year before. I put on the September playlist I'd made that morning in the car and shuffled it until Sunlight by Modestep came on. I'd already changed into my Hogwarts robes but underneath I'd put on my new navy high-waisted jeans, a t-shirt with a black and white image of a bullfrog with red Japanese characters below reading 'bullfrog wear' tucked into the waistband and a burgundy zip-through hoodie.

It was definitely out of character, but I quite liked the new Hermione who wore cool tops that looked a bit retro, and listened to music instead of doing some extra-curricular research, and dared to wear concealer and foundation (I know, shocker right) as well as the usual mascara, eyeliner and lip tint.

As Can't Pretend by Tom Odell started playing, Malfoy strutted in wearing a black suit with a black shirt and black tie, as per usual, with his very own shiny Head Boy badge pinned to the collar of the jacket. It looked much like the one that Percy Weasley had obnoxiously bragged about in when she was in her third year. So it was true. Proof stood before her that Draco Malfoy really was Head Boy.

*** Draco POV ***

Sat before me, in the Head's compartment, wasn't who I knew to be the Head Girl, Hermione Granger. As much as I couldn't stand the elf-loving, self-confessed geek, I could point her out in a crowd and this girl definitely wasn't her. This girl was beautiful marginally pretty and had straight hair; large, plump lips; and dark, calculating eyes. I blinked hard once or twice and then noticed that the lips and the eyes all really did belong to a Miss Hermione Granger. What a transformation indeed.

Realising I was staring a bit, I sat down opposite her, placed my suitcase to one side and leaned forward, forearms resting on my knees. I grabbed for the schedules that sat next to her before she could do anything about it and sneered as I breifly flicked through them.

"You know, if you have a problem with them you should've done them yourself," she said, justifiably as she glanced at me before returning to the window.

"It;s only that I noticed that there are considerably more rounds for Slytherin compared to Gryffindor," I remarked, shoving them into her lap.

"Actually, I'll have you know that Slytherin only have two more rounds scheduled compared to Gryffindor due to timetabling issues! Just cause you and your house think that you are above the rest of us because one of the traits of your house is being pureblood genetically or mentally doesn't mean that you're allowed to slide by without pulling your weight!"

"Fiesty," I muttered as she shot me a glare. I saved by saying I would go give out the schedules as I brushed her hand picking up the sheets and leaving.

Granger was looking fine. Sorry, no. Granger was looking better than usual. But I couldn't get her out of my head. She was the only girl in the school who I would never even think to hit on, but considering that we would be living together for a year, and she seems to be ignoring me somewhat persistently, I thought I might take on a little challenge to keep things interesting.

I decided to go for Granger.

As soon as I finished handing out the rounds I headed back for the Granger's compartment, ignoring the shouts and jibes coming from the Slytherin partition of the train. I found her sitting there still, reading some ancient book, while listening to some sort of muggle device. I could here the music echoing from tiny circles that looked like speakers in her ears. I sat down next to her and took an earphone from her and began to listen to her music.

She was about to protest thinking I was teasing her and then she shut her mouth, looked slightly confused and went back to reading.

*** Hemione POV ***

That was weird. I mean really weird. Malfoy and I have positively despised each other for the past six or seven years and now he is sitting right next to me, maybe a little too close for comfort, but I shan't say anything, I need to ignore him. What he did next confused me more. Amazed that even has the brain capacity to work out what my headphones do, he took one and began to listen to my music. Moneygrabber by Fitz and the Tantrums **(A/N: Look up this song, if I were you. It's my favourite at the moment.)** started playing, so I guess worse songs could've played so that's fine.

But what's not fine is that Draco Malfoy, in all his ravishing handsomeness (what am I saying?) is sitting right next to me, Hermione Granger. If Pansy Parkinson could see... He smells nice. That sounds really strange but really, he smells of... papaya? I'm guessing it's his shampoo.

Oh Lord, I really hope we won't have to share a bathroom in the Head's quarters. God forbid, he'd probably take half an hour in the shower.

Wait. Draco's Malfoy's just taken my iPod... He's flicking through the songs. This is really weird – or is it? Is this normal behaviour? Cause if it is, I've never seen it before. I'm surprised he worked out how to use the muggle device so quickly. He's put on a song by Mumford and Sons – brilliant taste if I do say so myself. As he gives me back my iPod he brushes my hand. I think he did that on purpose but instead of questioning his motives, all I can think is how smooth his skin was against mine.

I look up and see his steely grey eyes looking at me, almost as if he cares. But it's only for a second before he briskly turns his head. His platinum blonde hair shines as he turns back round so he can see me in his peripheral vision, as I turn back to my book. I smile inwardly.

This can't be happening. Really. Am I? I think I'm falling for Draco Malfoy... This can't happen, and I really mean that. He hasn't only been horrid and mean to me these past six or seven years, he's seen me be tortured and was related to the person who tortured me! He's most likely still a Death Eater because of his father, who despises me and "my kind" even more cause of my muggleborn status... This is a full blown diasaster if I do fall for Draco Malfoy (note to self. I can't start calling him Draco. Too friendly.) Hopefully for the time being it's just one of those girly chrushes that last for about 5 minutes. Yeah, let's go with that.

**A/N: So what d'ya think? Please review! And have a look at the t-shirt I described earlier: . – they do some really cool stuff (they're also on Facebook).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Bet.**

**A/N: Third chapter on a story! Woah. This is the best I've done... I always just write one shots cause I'm utter shit at stories. Sorry there, mind my Anglo-Saxon (I'm half French, and our modern taboo words actually do come from Anglo-Saxon. You learn something new every day) Anyway, yeah. Let's get on with the story!**

***Hermione POV***

Malfoy and I sat next to each other, listening to my music, him occasionally picking the tunes for the next hour or two, before the lady with the cart came past our compartment. Noticing that our fingers had ended up touching, slightly interlocked, and I was unknowlingly leaning on him as I read my book, and he read over my shoulder, we quickly straightened up and sat apart and didn't mention anything of it.

It was a bit awkward to say the least. His chest had been warm against my back; feeling it rise and fall in time with my steady breathing.

I straightened up my Head Girl's badge and put my book back in my bag. Malfoy muttered something about taking a walk as he left the compartment, and I put my feet up along the seat, so I could lean against the window and take a rest as I listened to my music.

I'd never been good with reading while moving. I got motion sickness quite badly, so I don't know why I would purposely make myself feel worse by reading at the same time. There was just so much I needed to know for my final year at Hogwarts, and I was a year behind to everybody else cause of... you know, last year.

At least Harry and Ron and Luna and Dean were here again, cause they'd missed last year as well. Seamus, Neville and Lavender had returned to complete their last year again, they'd spent so much time in the Room of Requirement, hiding from the Carrows, to actually learn anything. And evidently, Malfoy, Zabini, and other Slytherins had also returned to continue their studies like wise.

I think I feel asleep cause I opened my eyes and it was dark. The train was slowing down and at least an hour and a half must've passed. Malfoy was standing with his back to me reaching up to get his suitcase. Chivalrously of him, he'd also got my suitcase down as well. He must've awoken me as well.

He turned around, smirked that signature smirk of his and said, "We're here, m'dear" (like a true poet, I know).

I rolled my eyes, "You could've told me earlier! I should be telling first years where to go! I haven't even got to Hogwarts and I've already botched everything up."

"You really don't think I'm that useless, do you? I've told the first years where to go and told the prefects to go down the train to make sure people don't leave anything behind. You really doubt me, don't you!" He said with a laugh in his voice.

"Ohhmygawd, thank you so much – I owe you one," I sighed as I let my shoulders relax. I stood myself up, fixed my robes and buttoned them up, as Malfoy pinned his Head Boy badge to the lapel of his robe.

***Draco POV***

Granger looked cute when she was sleeping. Qute quaint. I wasn't exactly sure how she could sleep with her music being so loud – I could even make out the lyrics. It was a shame to wake her, but I gently shook her shoulder until she stirred, at which I whispered "We're nearly at the station." and then got up a reached for her suitcase.

Trust Granger to not only have her initials on her suitcase, but a travel tag with a address and the lot on it as well. I rolled my eyes and smile.

When I'd left before, I'd gone to see Zabini, Nott and Goyle, who all commented on Granger's new appearance. Blaise was very quick to notice that her attitude and new found style ever so slightly reflected that of Ginny Weasleby. When I questioned him on his knowledge of Weaslette he went quiet and dragged the conversation back round to Granger.

It was Theodore Nott who first came up with the idea of the bet. Nott thought that it would be fun for me to try and go for Granger, but was extremely doubtful that I would succeed. So, we made a bet.

Blaise and I bet that I could get Granger to fall in love with me by the end of the acedemic year, and Goyle and Nott opposed our prediction. If I could get Granger to admit her love for me, Blaise and I would win the bet, and if I didn't succeed or I ended up falling for her in the process (no, that won't happen – my dignity as a Malfoy depends on that) Goyle and Nott would win.

"What's the prize?" said Goyle, slouched back in his seat.

"Yeah," drawled Nott, "for when we win."

"Don't be so sure! I've got faith in my man, here," said Blaise. Always defending me – as if I couldn't defend myself.

"Um... I bet 15 galleons you'll fail," said Goyle, eyes to the sky, considering his offer.

"So 15 galleons either way, sounds good?" said Blaise, finally falling back into the seat again.

"Well aren't we gonna shake on it?" Nott argued, always one for contractual obligations, "I don't want you pulling out half way through when you realise you're gonna lose." Nott was a pureblood and I saw him as an equal – with his father being a Death Eater and all as well, I guess, unlike Goyle, who nowadays just followed me around and plainly annoyed me with his failed attempt to be laidback and cool. Nott didn't have a pretty face, he had a rabbity look about him and had gangly, spidery limbs, but he had a sharp, crude mind.

"Well, I'm gonna go. Got-"

"Granger to attend to?" Zabini guessed, smirking at me in amusment.

"No," I replied snidly, "I have Head Boy duties to attend to." Pointedly, I stood up and turned for the door, when I heard the echo of "_Head Boy_ duties" from Blaise and Theo (Goyle being a second echo, catching on to the gag a bit late) in a pathetic attempt to mimic my voice. I turned around to see them all tilting their heads with their noses scrunched up at me.

"How fancy," said Nott sarcastically, making me roll my eyes at my obnoxiously witty friends.

I grabbed the door and left them to gaggle at my new 'Head Boy duties'.

**A/N: So what d'ya think, eh? Be brutally honest – please, everything helps. Ta my lovelies! Oh, and by the way, thought you might want to know, I'm gonna marry Tom Felton, so review and I'll invite you to the wedding! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Disagreement**

**A/N: I was kinda stuck for what to write on this one. And as GoldenPhoenix864 should well know by now, I've got an English exam coming up soon and my teacher isn't really helping my utter retardation at the moment, me mam's helping me out. (I like to waffle if you haven't noticed...)**

**So yeah, sorry if this is a bit short...**

***Hermione POV***

I didn't see Draco after he left our compartment for another twenty minutes until I stepped off the train to see him already directing the dawdling second years while the first years became acquainted with Hagrid before their trip across the lake to Hogwarts.

I have to say, I was thoroughly impressed at Malfoy's current manor. He actually seemed to be taking the job seriously. I knew as much to assume he wouldn't laze around or take the piss, but I wasn't expecting him to be so active and ready.

Maybe he's revamped his attitude and as well, just like my change in wardrobe. We took one of the last coaches together after the majority of the student body had been seen off the platform.

My shoulder's dropped in dismay and my mood suddenly plummeted as I witnessed the stragglers who had waited behind for the Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson, sporting the same hideous bob that she's had for the past six years, standing alongside Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Gregory Goyle. Well, this was going to be an... interesting coach journey.

Even though I saw the Slytherins while giving out prefect rounds and they'd commented on my new appearance – Blaise Zabini even enquired after how my holidays were – that didn't mean they'd forgotten that I was a muggleborn. And I couldn't not notice the steely glare Pansy was giving me from under that crude fringe of hers. She'd broken up with Draco some three of four years ago, but still fawned over him, and couldn't tolerate any other girl standing within a foot from Draco. So you could only imagine how she wouldv'e reacted if she'd seen me leaning on him earlier that day.

"Why is she with us?" Snided Pansy. Trust her to ask the obvious – though she couldn't give a damn at attempting to be courteous to me. I never liked Pansy's voice, it sets me teeth on edge: she speaks through her nose, you see. It's really obnoxious. I never really understood why Draco went out with her. Probably because of her family's pureblood status and her dad's high position at the Ministry of Magic. That would've pleased Draco's father.

"She's Head Girl," said Draco, blatantly, as if there wasn't need for an answer. It was sweet of him to defend me.

"State the obvious, huh?" jibed Pansy, it was plain to see that she was less than okay with my presence.

"Well, Pansy, if you want to me to spell it out for you," Draco sighed heavily before explaining, perhaps becoming weary of Pansy's pestering, "As Head Girl and Head Boy-"

"_Head Boy_ duties!" chided Zabini and Nott.

"-we have to attend to our, in want of a better word," he said as he glanced at Zabini and Nott, "duties, as a partnership." Draco finished eloquently with a dismissive hand gesture.

"Are we going to stand here until the cows come home or can we continue this entrepid discussion on the carriage?" Drawled Goyle.

Unanimously we boarded the carriage which tipped as we sat, and for the first time, I saw what was pulling the carriages. A large, ink black, skeletal Thestral.

***Draco POV***

Being Pansy, she almost tripped herself and the rest of us up as she lunged to sit on the free seat to my left and throw her bags across the carriage to the seat opposite, just as Hermione was about to sit down, blocking her path. Pansy had a knack of generally making life difficult for others.

So now I had Pansy sitting in such a close proximity to me she was almost perched on my lap, while I saw Hermione moving Pansy's bag silently as she turned to sit down, only to find that Pansy had charmed her bag back to the only free seat left, just as Hermione was about to sit down again.

"You can't just touch my bag! How rude is that! I don't want a filthy mudblood's germs all over my possessions. And I certainly don't want my bag just lying there on the floor either, before you dare to ask. People's these days! As Head Boy, Draco, we'll have to figure out a plan of action for situations with people like these." Drawled Pansy. I noticed that Hermione no longer flinched at the term 'mudblood' anymore; it seems apparent that I teased her so often with the title that it's almost become another nickname. It's quite self-demeening of her to give in to a term like 'mudblood' so easily these days. But I guess if you hide you reaction, it's not as fun for the bully – is it?

I'm trying something new this year. As Head Boy, you know. I'm going to set a good example, get good grades, try and be pleasant to the majority of students, and not say 'mudblood.'

I thought I could start the new me, how about... now?

"And now there's no where for you to sit is there. Well, maybe you might as well just get off and walk. Isn't that what muggles do? Cause that's what you are really isn't it. A muggle who's stolen our pureblood magic. A filthy, little mudb-"

"Pansy! Just shut up already!" Pansy, and the rest of the carriage looked taken aback at my sudden outburst, "Can't you see no one else is joining in! They don't want to taunt Granger any more! We're trying to stay level-headed and civil this year!"

I got a noncomittal "yeh" from Goyle, while Blaise piped up and said, "If anyone should to walk, it should be you!" while I got a enforced nod from Nott.

"And if you're too much of a coward to accept that, picking up your blasted bag and let Granger sit down," said Nott with anger in his voice, and a light in his eyes.

With that, Pansy promptly stuck out her bottom lip, narrowed her eyes and leaned forward to snatch her bag from the seat. Pansy edged slightly away from me (not so eager to cosy up to me now after I've just shouted her down, huh?) as I saw Granger's glowing red cheeks slowly return to their smooth porcelain colour while she sat down.

***Hermione POV***

How embarrassing.

Having abuse hauled at you by the pug that is Pansy Parkinson, and then defended by none other than Draco Malfoy. I wasn't aware that a situation could get anymore awkward than a Gryffindor sharing a carriage journey with five Slytherins.

When we'd got to the castle I exited the carriage silently, gave Draco a half-hearted hand gesture that was meant to symbolise a dismissive wave and then left for the Great Hall. I didn't tell Harry or Ron about the 'disagreement' and didn't mention Draco either.

I noticed Draco's eyes flicker to my direction half a dozen times, and saw him snap his head back round to the conversation on meeting my eyes more than half a dozen times. Nor did I mention this to Harry and Ron either.

I bid Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville goodnight after Dumbledore had made his speech and made my way to the Head Boy and Girl's living quarters. Draco joined me after I left the hall. His hand hovered behind my back as he gestured towards the left as I began to walk towards the staircase, absent-mindedly following the regular route to the Gryffindor common room.

Instead, Draco lead me along the corridor parallel to that where the Hogwart's kitchens hid behind the portrait of the pear and the Hufflepuff common room. We stopped outside the tapestry of Wendelin the Weird (who could be seen to be cackling as the muggle villagers set fire to her). We turned around so our backs faced the tapestry and tapped the bricks of the wall, much like you would do at the street entrance to Diagon Alley, and created a new sequence which would act as a password.

Once we'd sorted that, we entered the living quarters and just stood still for a minute and looked about in awe. The large living room was decked out with mahogany wall panels and desk and book shelves, with deep green sofas and curtains which sported a delicate paisley pattern stitched with the finest silver thread.

A small kitchen led off to the right, while one bedroom was to the extreme left, adjacent to the bathroom, and then followed by the other bedroom, sandwiched between the bathroom and the kitchen. I craned my neck round the door of the bedroom on the left after immediately checking the fridge (which you'll be happy to know was stocked so full it was likely to explode).

I noticed a large black trunk, embossed with a silver D.M. and haulered to Draco "This is yours." Ijumped when he replied, whispering into my ear as he stood right behind me, "You don't have to shout, m'dear." I shivered slightly and turned around so we stood inches apart.

He side-stepped and held out his arm to my room, and I immediately averted my eyes from his stormy grey ones to my converse as I walked past.

He tapped the bottom of my chin and lifted it up and said with a smirk, "Chin up, love."

This was going to be a long year.

***Draco POV***

Hermione looked quaint and pure in the light of the dimly-lit common room. Her soft skin felt like suede as I lifted her chin up. Her cheeks reddened slightly at my teasing, and then returned back to their 'English Rose' complextion.

It was cute to see her blush. She smiled a faint smile and then whispered "Night, Draco." to me as she left me. I stood there for a second slightly tilted, creased my eyebrows momentarily, and then smiled to myself.

She was already butter in my hands.

**A/N: Chapter 4 es finito! Cause I am truly crap at languages, even though I'm half French (VIVE LA FRANCE! Sorry, am fangirling over Les Mis and the lovely Eddie Redmayne at the moment). This chapter was truly awful, sorry m'dearies. Still, please review – I'll take constructive criticism well! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Messing Up**

**A/N: WARNING. I use quite a strong swear word in this chapter. I'll warn you each time if I'm going to use a strong swear word (really just the f-word, I won't warn you if I say 'shit'). My story is rated T partially because of swearing and blasphemy, so please don't bash me for it. _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED _:)**

**Disclaimer: The usual, y'all. I don't own all diz character shiz. However, la plot line est mine! Wahay! 3**

***Hermione POV***

By the time I'd seeked out every nook and cranny in my new luxuriously large bedroom and unpacked, brushed my teeth and changed into a black vest top and sports shorts, it was already nearing midnight. So I settled into my large four poster bed, much like the ones in the Gryffindor dormitories with the red velvet throws and drapes. I didn't bother to draw the drapes, partly out of pattern and partly because I was the only one in my room, muttered 'nox' and went to sleep.

The following day, I woke up with a start thinking my door was about to be rammed down by a herd of baby rhinos, but called and Draco popped his head round the door.

I jerked up suddenly and pulled my hair out of my bun thinking I was late for the first day of school.

Draco obviously noticed my frantic hurry and said, "Hermione, it's only 7.15. Don't fret. I was just wondering if you wanted a coffee before going to breakfast."

I fell back onto my bed with an audible sigh, put my hands over face and said, "milk and one sugar please? Thanks."

He tipped his head back, silently laughing and left me to myself. Well, I might as well get up now, I'm awake and I'm not even going to attempt to sleep again. I went to my bathroom, splashed some water on my face and combed and straightened my hair with my new serum. I heard the door open and quickly grabbed my thin silk dressing gown (much like a kimono) from the back of the bathroom door.

I walked out, the dressing gown billowing behind me. I cupped the warm mug in my hands and took a second out of my morning to close my eyes and let the steam rise and hit my face.

I saw Draco do the same mockingly, and he opened his eyes and cracked the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face as I laughed. I shook my head in disbelief as left the room, chuckling.

It was these little things, no words were spoken but it was the subtle dry comedy that always got me. I'd never really had many had many moments like that when hanging out with Ron and Harry; with them, the conversation was either sincere, down right silly, or just them moaning to me about homework.

It was Draco who I least expected to experience such a timeless moment with, but there you go.

***Draco POV***

Hermoine was funny. I know she was a know-it-all muggleborn, but she was a classic silent comic. Like the truly brilliant British stand-up comedians from back in the 80s.

I got dressed into my robes and made sure I had my Head Boy badge and saw Granger ready to go as I wandered through to the common room at 7.45.

"Onwards and upwards?" I said to Granger as she picked up her brown leather satchel containing what seemed like a lot of heavy books (probably extra-curricular stuff).

"Do you even know your classes yet?" I asked, slightly in awe, and very intrigued.

"Oh, yeah." she blushed. "I asked McGonagall for my timetable early – so I knew what to read first."

"Ohhkay..." I nodded. We left the common room then and walked to the Great Hall together. We unanimously and silently decided that Hermione should enter first, and I a minute or so after. We wouldn't want to be seen together, so friendly and civil to each other, so soon.

I sat down and Pansy instantly moved to sit next to me and began bugging me about how much of nightmare Granger must've been.

I turned my back to her, blocked her voice out and began to talk to Blaise as I helped myself to bacon and bread. I didn't even see Pansy shoot daggers at Granger as she lifted her head from where she sat between Neville and Harry and gave the Slytherin table a nonchalant glance.

I said to Blaise, as I caught Granger's eyes, "We're going to win this bet." Blaise's eyes lit up and a smirk slided across his face.

***Hermione POV***

I ate my breakfast just as fast as Madame Pince (who was always in a hurry to rush back to her books) and went to McGonagall at the staff table, who gave me the Gryffindor timetables. I saw the Hufflepuff prefect already handing out his timetables, while both prefects Ravenclaw prefects began to make their way to the table at the front of the hall. Malfoy, however, stayed seated as he had what looked like a scheming discussion with Blaise Zabini, as Pansy -bloody- Parkinson stood up to do Malfoy's job.

I knew Malfoy's responsible manner was to halter soon, and _of course_ it would be Pansy to jump at the chance to help. Her pathetic eagerness reminded me of a Jack Russel. A young, yappy Jack Russel that chased cats under cars and tugged at the lead, and rubbed their fur up against their owners trousers. To reiterate,_ very _annoying.

I handed out the timetables half-hearted, mixing up the Creevey twins and the Weasleys. I was too preoccupied. I kept looking over to the Slytherin table, where Pansy had strewn the timetables at the end of the table, telling the nervous first years to 'find theirs and pass them along.' Pansy had made her way back to Draco and was cackling racously as she leaned on him and swayed as she took her seat again. Draco seemed to suddenly become annoyed, gave Pansy a small shove as he got up and went to help the first years and hand out the timetables properly.

Trust Parkinson. Yeah, sure. Just go and mess stuff up for Draco so he has to go clear up your mess. God, I despised that girl. I fucking hated her, I hated everything about her; from her pug face, to her screeching voice, to her arrogant attitude, even to the way she hung that stupid smirk on her face.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and everything! Hope the stories is reaching your expectations! Any grammar or spelling errors, please tell. If you have any ideas, share them too. Just review with your head slammed down on the keyboard if it's boring you. I'm all ears. Pace will speed up. Ta ma lovelies!**

**And cause I'm mainstream, go listen to Ill Manors by Plan B cause it is the fucking epitome of brilliance and I love it. **

**And eat some turkey liver pâté because its got a shit load of Vitamin A in it and Vitamin A gets rid of spots and pimples. Yes, all I am eating at the moment is red pepper and turkey liver pâté on celery. Did you know you burn more calories eating celery than you take in from actually consuming it. **

**That means you're actually burning calories by eating. SO GOOD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: One Way Or Another**

**A/N: Here you go, y'all. Stuck for ideas so this is pretty shit. Just a filler chapter really... :L**

**Disclaimer: Plotlinest ist minest, charactersist isn'tist minest. Ye olde Shakespearian English, like a boss.**

*** Hermione POV***

Potions was... unexpected. It was a first for my time at Hogwarts to receive an 'O' grade for the potion I made. As usual, Harry and I were partners. We made the potion, as usual. All our potions we had made had been at least of 'E' standard, whilst a good handful could have been given an 'O'. However, due to our positions as Gryffindors, and Harry being the chosen one, Snape would never have awarded us anything above an 'A'.

Everyone was, naturally, still shocked at the amount of student and staff deaths from the past two years; Snape, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Cedric Diggory, Fred Weasley **(A/N: I know Lavender and Colin died but I wrote them into my story earlier so haters gonna hate) **– to name but a few – and Slughorn was our Potions teacher now.

He didn't run the Slug Club any more. I think the battle of Hogwarts set his head straight when he saw people like Ron fighting (someone he'd never even considered inviting to the Slug Club). He liked to collect stuff – just not people now. It was more bat's eyes and fluxweed sprouts now.

A meme that my muggle friend had shown me a while ago popped into my mind halfway through the lesson. _That awkward moment when you look over to catch someone's eye, and they're already looking at you._ I must have looked like a right nutcase, chuckling to myself in the middle of the class. Well, Harry confirmed that by nudging me and asking if I'd like him to get my room ready at the mental institution. This just made me laugh out loud. Awkward.

I thought of the meme, cause for once in my life one of these oh-so-awkward, apparently-completely-normal, but-rare moments happened to me. Twice in one lesson. First Ronald, which, I admit, has happened quite a few times since he broke up with Lavender two years back. I think he still likes me. Sorry, rephrase. I know he still likes me, even though we had a mutual break-up. Secondly, which caught me slightly off-guard, to be restrained in my expression, was none other than Draco.

How interesting.

It only dawned on me now how civil Draco really had been today. And how I had responded. I listed our interactions and decoded them in my head. I now called him Draco, not Malfoy. And he had not once called me Mudblood, and only Hermione or Granger. He had offered me a drink this morning, which I had not even checked to see if it was poisoned. We hadn't yet had a proper argument or disagreement, and we were already beginning to decide stuff without saying a word. I laughed at his subtle humour, and he laughed at mine. To describe my current situation as peculiar would be an understatement.

Even with my busy timetable I still had at least one free lesson a day. I would usually fill this up with homework or reading but today I just collapsed onto the large sofa in my new common room. A Hogwarts house elf must've visited earlier because the large fireplace already had glowering embers sitting in the hearth.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard the door shut. You couldn't creep out of the common room cause it wasn't possible to prevent a resounding bang when you closed the main door. I groggily lifted my head and saw Draco walk through. It was the lesson before lunch so I lazily got up and went to make myself a sandwich. God, 12 o'clock and already hungry. Malfoy came through and got us both a lemonade from the fully-stocked fridge (courtesy of the house elves) while I reached for an extra two slices of bread to make him a sandwich as well. He gave me a nod of appreciaction and went to crash on to the armchair.

***Draco POV***

That evening, I sat, bored as usual. Granger was already doing her homework that she got from today, the goody-two-shoes. I saw her huff at her parchment, she'd been at that Charms essay for an hour and a half know. Seizing my oppurtunity, I stood up and grabbed a sheet from the kitchen worktop, walked over to the large desk and sat down opposite her.

I swept the essay and books to one side and placed the sheet on the table to face her. It was an outline of points that were needed to be covered by the Head Boy and Head Girl for two days time. Might as well get it out the well. And with Blaise's, Theo's and Gregory's bet in the front of my mind, I thought I might as well spend some more 'quality time' with little Miss Granger.

"Already?" She questioned as her eyes flicked through bullet points.

"Well, we've already been given the dates for the first Hogsmeade weekend and that's a whole 3 weeks away. We'll assign prefects to walk the third years down later. So how about the Hallowe'en ball first?" She worked this out analytically, like a true know-it-all.

"Okay, well Hallowe'en is actually on a Friday this year so that would work out nicely?" I chipped in.

"That's good. We can get the house elves to do the food, just like they do every year. I don't think it's up to us to have to sort out every dish of food, so we can skip that. What we do need to decide on though is the theme. We could go two ways with this I think; pretty and dainty, or all out with the blood, guts, and gore. From personal experience of living in with Lavender and Parvarti for 6 years, I can positively say the girls would prefer less blood, more sparkle, but we could still go dark..." Hermione babbled on like this for about eight and a half minutes until she had to stop to take a breath.

My eyes glazed over and I started to think about the dare with Blaise again. I nodded here and there as I decided on how best to win the dare by 8 months time.

I was tired when we finished and was glad to see that my nodding had aided to create a final plan for the ball. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were to do decorations (trust us to put the work on the other houses...) and it was to be black, but sparkly. I think we're going for a moon, come alleyway, come werewolf theme. Something like that.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed now," said Hermione defiantley. It was already nearly ten o'clock!

I thought I might test my luck with a bit of standard Malfoy cheekary **(A/N: Probably not a real word – just go along with it :L )**, "Can I Slytherin?" adding the trademark Draco-smirk in at the end.

"Diabolical..." Granger said rolling her eyes, smiling and shaking her head. She wasn't annoyed, just going along like I was joking. I was joking, I guess. Of course I was joking, what else. I was gonna win this bet, without a doubt. I kept telling myself this as if it was new information, but I always knew. What I had to make sure of was that I didn't fall for Granger, cause that really would've been awful, for both my dignity, and the bet. Plus, there was the other factor that my father would disown me, though I guess that wouldn't be too bad...

She left and I smiled to myself. This year was going to be fun.

**You know what I'm gonna say: READ AND REVIEW! MUCH LOVE GUYS #excite 3**

**The story will move quicker guys! I promise! Just had to get the building blocks over and done with.**

**Want a laugh? Listen to 'Lonely Fish' by 'People on Vacation'. It's literally a song based on the pun: there are plenty more fish in the sea. SO FUNNY. GoldenPhoenix864 showed it to me on the bus home – cause we're cool – right before I cuffed her over the head. So if you like Merlin and Harry Potter, go look her up. AND LISTEN TO THE SONG! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Somebody Told Me**

**Sorry for the exceedingly long wait for an update, I've got exam week to revise for this month and I'm kinda freaking. Thus I apologise in advance if, no, when my updates are few and far between.**

**But now it's out of the way and that's my introduction, on with the show...**

***Hermione POV***

"Morning, my darling," Malfoy chirped, almost too brightly for a Slytherin at 7 in the morning.

I snapped my head around, away from my new NEWT Potions book to his face. His smile faltered slightly when his eyes met my steely glare – I, like Ron, am not (and never will be) a morning person, as hard as I try not to show it. I decided I wouldn't bother with such a flawless façade in front of Malfoy; he simply wasn't worth it. Even though he was a Slytherin, and the bane of my existence, and I was obviously aware, as you could say he makes his job to bluntly tell me every day, that I'm not even worth the dirt on his shoe.

Though I am completely against this blatant attempt of a social hierarchy he think he can construct based on our difference of parentage, I see it important to find a silver lining in all situations. And Malfoy, dare I say it, is right about something when he taunts, well, attempts to, me daily – why should I bother creating a false façade for someone I'm not even trying to impress?

"Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy – you sound like a bloody Hufflepuff," I asked quite emotionlessly; it was too early for analysing situations and analytical thinking.

"Language, Granger!" He mocked me, "Please, some people don't want their pristine upbringing tainted by such crass words." He was ridiculous, tutting and shaking his head.

"Well that's the worst portrayal of Malfoy I've ever seen. Just get out of my face, I've got much better things to spend my time doing," I huffed before turning back to my book. I attempted to read on but Malfoy persistently interrupted me.

"Not on a first name basis? Oh, that is a shame, Granger," he sarcastically chastised me and sighed as he moved his way over to sit opposite me at the small square breakfast table.

Heavily sighing I shut my book, slightly louder than intended, and tossed my hair through my fingers, then looked up and pondered, "Complaining about a lack of a first name basis and then calling me Granger... Are you really dumb as you look?" Trust Malfoy to contradict himself in the space of two short sentences. I creased my brow and raised my eyes to the ceiling, this was becoming a tedious conversation and would've much preferred to even talk to Luna about crumpled horn something-or-other.

"Old habits die hard," he briskly shrugged off my observation before tilting his head and continuing, "but I would've at least expected a friendlier greeting towards your boyfriend...? Or are you treating me like you treated Weaselbee – he needed a firm hand, huh? A good slap on the wrist every know and then?"

Me eyes snapped back to see his cool demeanour, I retreated in my seat and defensively crossed my arms, "I'm sorry? But did I just hear you correctly?" How could he be so seemingly calm! He just sat there!

I could tell by the way his lips curved up more on one side than the other, the tiny smirk that mocked it's victim mercilessly – he was mocking me right in front of my face! Like dangling a fat plump rat in front of a fierce cat, or the shiniest of expensive silver rings in front of a greed-ridden magpie. It was infuriating, I wanted to reach out and grab the rumour, hide it and burn it, and take back any words spilled about the possibility of me and Malfoy having any sort of civil or tolerable relationship.

Malfoy finally broke into a proper smirk and my thoughts were confirmed. This was all just some sort of twisted ploy; thank the heavens I hadn't acted in any drastically foolish or crazed fashion, "Oh, just someone let slip that a certain Gryffindor had feelings for me. You know, I wouldn't blame you. I wanted to–" he pondered, "–gage your reaction – to see if the rumours held any truth. But I hate to break it to you, love, nothing would ever happen with us because I'm me and you're, well," his eyes looked me up and down, scanning me like something he didn't really want to touch, "you." He now had his lips pursed and was slowly shaking his head with his eyebrows raised.

I tilted my head to the side in acknowledgement before slowly nodding and saying, "Yep, I was right! You are the most arrogant, conceited, egotistical, ignorant, self-consumed life form I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

He leaned forward in his seat a centimetre or two, purely curious, and opened his mouth to retort when I continued, "I was originally going to decide on Voldemort," I leaned back in my seat and relaxed a little, I suddenly felt a wave of confidence engulf me, "but then you walked into the room and opened that abnormally large pie hole of yours! I saw your face and I recalled every moment I had seen your face and how it so badly made me want to vomit, cause, when the lighting is right, your face really resembles the wrong side of a cow's derrière . As they say, a face only a mother could love."

I said all this as I picked up my book and packed my bag ready to make my way down to the grand hall. Malfoy looked stunned, I shrugged my shoulders lackadaisically, "So I guess I should say thank you for clearing that all up for me." I span around and left him to his thoughts.

***Draco POV***

I must've sat there for at least 10 minutes before I was able to close my mouth and fully realise what had just gone down. Hermione Granger had just stood up to me, Draco Malfoy. Who would've guessed? But, more to the point. That did not go to plan.

I was meant to gage her reaction! Make her amazed and quivering with emotions at the idea of being close to me – I'm Draco Malfoy for God's sake! She was meant to fall for me, so I'd win that bet. I could've won it so quickly that I could rub it in Nott's and Goyle's snobby faces and they would've had to admit defeat. I would've been victorious.

The sooner I break Granger, the sooner I can back to being me and doing what I do best, instead of prancing around doing homework and being polite. Well, my aim is to be better this year, which does mean doing to the work as per, but not over-excitedly, not Granger-style.

It would've so much easier if I could've got Granger to fall for me without having to go out of my way; my charm usually worked on the girls, right? Heck, I would've preferred to clean out the owlery than attempt to pretend like I was into Granger, but a man's got to do what a man's got to do, as they say.

She might be... ok looking now, I guess, that would make it easier to look at her face all year. It would be better than having to charm Pansy, though that would be easier and be over before I could even shake hands over the bet, I'd have to see her face all year, plus she'd never get off my case.

As I stood up to walk downstairs something hit me, what would happen if Granger was to tell her ginger friend about this morning, a rumour could really start going round. I'd only made up that ridiculous rumour to see where I stood in this bet.

Could it be possible that she was just acting defensive because she does like me? Well, I'll have to hope so cause I've got to win this bet.

I left fifteen minutesor so after Granger to the Great Hall where I just had to hope there were no new rumours milling around. I'd plan with Blaise in History of Magic today, yeah, he'd think of something.


End file.
